The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular an electric hand-held power tool, in particular a drill or a cordless screwdriver.
Hand-held power tools with a drive motor designed as an electric motor, in particular, have been known for a long time. With screwdriver tools in particular, it is also known to locate an overload clutch between the drive motor and the tool shaft, as a torque-limiting device in the power-transmission chain, in order to limit the maximum amount of torque that may be transferred to the tool shaft. When a maximum torque is exceeded, the frictional connection between the motor and the tool—which is driven in a rotating manner by the tool shaft—is interrupted as quickly as possible, in order to protect the operator and the workpiece and/or product being machined.
In addition, hand-held power tools are known that include an adjustable overload clutch that serves to adjust the maximum amount of torque that may be transferred depending on the task at hand. To vary the torque, the spring force of a closing spring that acts on a coupling part of the overload clutch—in particular a rigid, locking clutch—is varied.
It was observed that the adjustment device on known hand-held power tools with an adjustable overload clutch does not always function perfectly.